herofandomcom-20200223-history
Perceptor
Perceptor is the name of several different fictional characters in the Transformers universes. Transformers: Generation 1 Perceptor transforms into a microscope (which also functions as a telescope). Perceptor is a renowned Cybertronian scientist. He craves knowledge. His discoveries have helped his allies on many occasions. His specialties lie in metallurgy, electrical engineering, and other sciences closely related to Transformer physiology though his intelligence has made him reliable in many fields. Though he is an awful bore, but all the Autobots estimate and like him because of his good nature. He is always ready to help and to save everybody (even Megatron himself) whose life is in danger. According to the voice actor Paul Eiding, Perceptor was voiced with inspiration from C-3PO and The Absent-Minded Professor with a British accent. Perceptor was named the oddest thing that G1 Transformers transform into by Topless Robot. Cartoon = History Season 2 Perceptor made his first appearance in "Dinobot Island Part 2" when he assisted Chip Chase at understanding some unusual phenomena occurring in that episode. His first major role is in "Microbots" when Megatron acquired the Heart of Cybertron, which was decimating the Autobots. He used his shrinking device to shrink himself, Bumblebee and Brawn, so they could infiltrate Megatron's body and disable the Heart of Cybertron, which he later destroyed. In the episode "The God Gambit" Cosmos collected data in space on a potential new power source, but was attacked by Astrotrain, Thrust and Starscream. Crashing on the moon Titan, the local priests worshiped the Decepticons as "Sky Gods", but rebels were able to reactivate Cosmos and call for aid from the Autobots. Optimus Prime sent Omega Supreme with Perceptor and Jazz. Astrotrain set himself up as the chief god of the moon and forced the natives to gather energy crystals. The trip to Titan drained Omega of most of his energy, but Perceptor and Jazz were able to gather enough crystals to reactivate Omega and defeat the three Decepticons. Vowing to not let the Autobots gain the crystals, Astrotrain set up a chain reaction destroying them. The Autobots aided the natives to escape the explosion and helped them settle in another area of the moon. Perceptor appeared in "Cosmic Rust", using a special rust-proof formula on the Statue of Liberty. He was kidnapped by Decepticons to treat Megatron's hideous rusting. He diagnoses it as "Cosmic Rust", and uses some of the formula on Megatron. He himself was also infected, as well as all the Autobots. He and Wheeljack got the Matter Duplicator to duplicate the rust-proof formula, as the key ingredient was extinct. With this, the cosmic rust was gone, and the Autobots were saved. Season 3 Perceptor would continue to appear throughout season 3, acting as Rodimus Prime's scientific advisor. Perceptor was one of the pre-1986 Autobots to survive The Transformers: The Movie, along with Jazz, Cliffjumper, Bumblebee, Blaster, Cosmos, Seaspray, Beachcomber, Warpath, Powerglide, Omega Supreme, the Aerialbots, the Protectobots, and the Dinobots. His role as chief Autobot scientist meant he could be used instead of either Ratchet and Wheeljack, whose toys had been discontinued; both being killed off in Transformers: The Movie. In episode 78, "Madman's Paradise", Spike and Carly hosted a banquet for a visiting ambassador. Daniel got bored and wandered off. Grimlock followed him, and they fell into a lost chamber where Quintessons banished their criminals to other dimensions. They slipped through to the sorcerous other-dimensional realm of Menonia, and were tricked into fighting on the Red Wizard's side, only to find out that he was the Quintesson criminal, who overthrew the Golden One. Ultra Magnus, Blaster, Eject, Rewind, Ramhorn, and Steeljaw followed, and using Blaster's amplification, they help the Golden One defeat the Red Wizard. With the help of Perceptor, the Autobots and Daniel are returned to Cybertron. Perceptor last appeared in episode 93, "The Face of Ninjika". Battling over a Quadrant Lock Disc, Autobot, Decepticon, and Quintesson forces cross a rip in space and become trapped there, landing on the planet Zimojin. An inhabitant named Katsudan removes Perceptor's Autobot sigil and uses it as the head and face for an ancient robot named Ninjika, explaining it resembles the missing face of this broken defender. Perceptor made an appearance in 1989, in Transformers: Victory in Japan. Wheeljack, along with Perceptor and Minerva were called upon to save God Ginrai, who they converted into Victory Leo. |-|Comics= Perceptor was the leader of the Cybertron Seven, and a recurring character in Marvel's the Transformers comics. History Marvel's the Tranformers Commanding the Cybertron Seven Arriving on Earth Optimus Prime's death Grimlock's reign Underbase Saga Transformers IDW See main article: Perceptor (IDW Comics) Prime Wars Trilogy See main article: Perceptor (Prime Wars Trilogy) Unicron Trilogy See main article: Perceptor (Transformers Armada) Aligned continuity See main article: Perceptor (Aligned) Cyberverse See main article: Perceptor (Cyberverse) Navigation Category:Transformers Heroes Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Inventors Category:Genius Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Genderless